1. Field
The described aspects relate generally to broadcast radio usage in a receiver. More particularly, the described aspects relate to embedded tags in radio broadcasts.
2. Background
Broadcast radio stations, such FM radio stations, may use a system known as a Radio Data System (RDS) or Radio Broadcast Data System (RBDS), both referred to herein as “RDS,” to transmit supplemental information corresponding to their normal radio programming, e.g. music, talk, news, etc. RDS provides a standard protocol for several types of supplemental information transmitted by the broadcast radio stations, such as the identity of the particular radio station, the type of programming, and text information such as the name of an artist and/or song.
For example, broadcast radio stations transmit their programming and the supplemental information in the RDS format as distinct signals multiplexed onto a single carrier. Radio receivers having RDS decoders, such as those included with some wireless communications devices or those in a vehicle, permit a user to listen to the transmitted programming and view the corresponding supplemental information on a display.
Some new specifications and services have been developed that build on or work in conjunction with radio programming comprising RDS. For example, some specifications provide additional messages that can control portions of the supplemental information, such as the display of the radio text information. In another example, some services have been developed to provide content to the receiver using a data connection, where the content is synchronized with the radio programming via the RDS data.
The above-noted solutions attempt to improve the functionality of radio programming, however, in the process, they can consume scarce resources. For example, the specifications that add new messages to RDS consume the limited bandwidth, and in some cases, the limited number of characters, available for supplemental information in the RDS format. Further, the services that require a streaming data connection increase the usage cost for the data service and increase the power usage. Thus, improved solutions are desired to increase the functionality of radio programming.